clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:IchMachMucke/Vom Entwickler-Pult: Beute, Liga-Boni und Trophäenangebote
Hallo Chefs, wieder mal! Wir haben für euch noch einen letzten Post, um über die letzten Änderungen bezüglich der Schildsystem-Erneuerung und der Einführung des Dorfschutzes zu sprechen. In den vorigen Beiträgen haben wir einige Neuerungen für faireres Verteidigen, stärkeren Fokus auf den Angriff und höhere Flexibilität in Spielsitzungen und beim Umgang mit Schildzeiten erörtert. Nun ist es Zeit, all dies mit dem zusammenzubringen, wonach die Chefs streben: Den Belohnungen des Kampfes! Egal ob du ein Pokaljäger bist oder süße Beute jagst, dieses letzte Set an Änderungen zielt darauf ab, die Belohnungen eines Kampfes besser für versierte Angreifer zu machen, sowie stärker an Gameplayaufgaben zu knüpfen und stärker in Angriffen gegen Verteidigungen auszubalancieren. 700px|center|link= Das erste Set an Veränderungen macht das Rathaus zu einem primären Beuteziel. Selbst Trophäenjäger sollten die Kenntnis von dem letzten Punkt auf dieser Liste nehmen! * Die verfügbare Beute ist jetzt mit dem Rathaus als Speicher verteilt (maximale Beute bleibt unverändert) * Rathäuser erhalten einen Anteil von der Beute und werden mit einem Goldlager, einem Elixierlager und 1/4 eines dunklen Elixierlagers gleichgestellt. * Das Rathaus wird nur geplündert, wenn es vollständig von einem Angreifer zerstört wurde. * Der Gold-, Elixier- und Dunkles Elixier-Speicher im Rathaus vergrößert sich mit dem Rathaus-Level. * Das Rathaus und die Clanburg zählen jetzt als Ressourcengebäude, so können Kobolde diese mit doppeltem Schaden angreifen. Auch für die Beutejäger kommen Änderungen zum Liga-Bonus-System, um diese wertvoller zu machen, aber nur, wenn du gut angreifst: * Alle Liga-Boni wurden deutlich erhöht. * Ligabonus-Beute ist jetzt fortschreitend von 0% bis 100%, bezogen auf den Zerstörungs-Prozentsatz von einem siegreichen Angriff. * 100% Ligabonus wird bei einer 70%-Zerstörung ausgeschüttet. Außerdem werden die Trophäenjäger da draußen einige dringende Neugewichtungen von Highlevel-Trophäenangebote sehen. Hohe Levelspieler werden mehr Trophäen in Angriffen gewinnen, und verlieren weniger bei Verteidigungen: * Trophäenangebote der Verteidiger mit weniger Trophäen basierend auf den Gesamttrophäenstand erhöht * Trophäenangebote der Verteidiger mit mehr Trophäen basierend auf den Gesamttrophäenstand verringert Abschließend gibt es einige allgemeine Zwecke für Mehrspieler-Vermittlungs-Änderungen, um den Rest zu unterstützen: * Der Erhältliche-Beute-Prozentsatz von Rathaus-Level 6 bis 10 wurde leicht erhöht. * Mehrspielerziele, die auf einem Rathaus-Level niedriger, sind nun etwas weniger Beute für Angreifer wert. * Im Mehrspieler-Modus ist es jetzt unwahrscheinlicher, dass Ziele in einer 2-stufigen Differenz (nur unterhalb der Champion-Liga) angeboten werden. Das übergeordnete Ziel dieser Änderungen ist einfach: Je besser du als Angreifer bist, desto besser sollten deine Belohnungen im Kampf sein! Lasst uns ein letztes Mal tief hinabtauchen, um eine bessere Balance zu diskutieren, wie Spieler für Belohnungen kämpfen. Egal ob du hinter Pokalen oder Beute her bist, hier ist was für dich! Was ist in einem Rathaus? Ein Rathaus ist das Herz eines Dorfes, daher soll das Gebäude immer von höchster Wichtigkeit bei Angriffen und Verteidigungen sein. Selbst wenn Pokaljäger dazu neigen jedes Rathaus, das sie finden, zu plätten, haben sich Beutejäger dafür nie wirklich interessiert. Nun, da die Rathauszerstörung keinen Schild mehr bietet, welchen praktischen Wert bietet das Rathaus einem Beutejäger? Im nächsten Update wird die Antwort einfach sein: Mehr Beute! 500px|center|link=|thumb|Du denkst, Rathaus-Snipen ist nun vorbei? Versuch das mal einem Kobold zu erzählen. Jedes zerstörte Rathaus wird nun eine erhebliche Menge an Gold, Elixier und Dunklem Elixier für Angreifer wert sein. Beute, die bisher nun in Lagern erhältlich war, ist nun auch in Rathäusern verfügbar. Nehmen wir als Beispiel einen Rathaus 10-Verteidiger mit verfügbarer Beute von 100k Gold, 100k Elixier und 1000 Dunklem Elixier (Beute aus Sammlern wird hier ignoriert): 500px|link=|center|thumb|Die verfügbare Beute ist nun auf das Rathaus sowie den Lagern verteilt Der Mathematik nach werden wir sehen, dass Spieler, die ihr Rathaus gut verteidigen, weniger als bisher gegenüber Angreifern verlieren. Wie auch immer, schlecht verteidigte Rathäuser werden ein Preisschild tragen. Denkt auch daran, dass Kobolde, offensichtlich nicht einfach solch verzaubernde Mengen an Beute einfach übersehen, und werden das Rathaus für doppelten Schaden genausowie wie andere Ressourcengebäude wie Lager und Sammler angreifen. Hat jemand Lust auf GoGobWipe? Bessere Angriffe, besserer Ligabonus In diesem Update geht es hauptsächlich darum, Spieler für gekonnte Angriffe zu ermutigen und sie fair zu belohnen, und Änderungen im Ligasystem bringen dieses Ziel näher. Die Grundmechanik ist einfach, je besser du angreifst, desto besser ist dein Ligabonus. Diese Änderung hat es uns erlaubt, den Ligabonus in allen Ligen zu erhöhen, und ebenso die Ligabonus-Kurve umzuformen um mehr zwingende Schritte der Entwicklung zu bieten, als Spieler Ränge aufsteigen können. 500px|center|thumb|Finde die perfekte Liga für deine Angriffsstrategie, um deinen Bonus zu maximieren.|link= Der Ligabonus erhöht sich nun je mehr Gesamtschaden verursacht wurde, von 0% Bonus bei 0% Gesamtzerstörung, zu 100% Bonus bei 70% Gesamtzerstörung. Der Ligabonus zählt zunächst schneller noch: die ersten 80% des Ligabonuses gibt es bereits für 50% Gesamtzerstörung. Denke daran dass du den Angriff immer noch gewinnen musst. Fehlgeschlagene Angriffe geben keinen Ligabonus ! Wir haben auch das Fortschreiten des Ligabonuses korrigiert, so dass jeder höhere Level mehr unwiederstehliche Boni hat als der vorherige, was Spieler dazu motiviert, in der höchst möglichen Liga zu spielen. Lasst uns ein paar Beispiele anschauen: center|500px|Ligabonus Beispiele nach einem 70% oder 50% Angriff.|thumb|link= Man bemerke, wie der Ligabonus für einen 50% Angriff annährend so hoch ist wie ein 70% Angriff in der Liga darunter. Wenn du es schaffst, regelmäßig mehr als 70% in deiner Liga zu holen, macht es vielleicht Sinn in die nächst höhere Liga zu gehen um noch mehr Bonus zu bekommen! Auch wenn du nur 50% holst in der stärkeren Liga, der Ligabonus wird immer noch ähnlich sein. Mehr Trophäen, weniger Aufwand Clasher, die in den höchsten Ligen spielen teilen diese Frustration: Gewaltige Trophäenverluste bei Verteidigungen und vernichtend kleine +1 Pokalangebote bei Angriffen. Tatsächlich dreht sich der größte Teil der des kompetitivem Clash-Spielens darum, mehr +1 Pokalangebote zu sammeln als dann in der Verteidigung zu verlieren. Diese "+1 Pokalplagerei" hat direkt zu einem Bedürfnis nach unglaublich langen Spielsitzungen, konstanter Online-Zeit und zu etwas Salz in der Suppe im Zwangspausen-System geführt - alles Dinge, die zum überarbeitetem Schildsystem und dem Dorfschutz gehören. Nun, da wir die Online-Zeit bis zur Zwangspause auf 3 Stunden begrenzen, haben wir einen vorsichtigen Blick in die top-level Pokaljagd und den überarbeiteten Pokalangeboten geworfen, um sicherzustellen, dass kompetitive Clasher weiterhin jagen können, und das nun in einer bedeutsameren und produktiveren Art. Mit diesen Änderungen werden wir den Pokalfluss erhöhen, Pokalverluste vermindern und allen high-level Spielern das Jagen mit weniger Aufwand und mehr Pausen ermöglichen. Lasst uns einen Blick auf einen direkten Vergleich werfen, wie Pokalangebote sich verändern werden. Als Erstes, betrachten wir das aktuelle System sowohl für low- als auch für high-level Spieler. (Achtung: Diese Matrizen sind FRISCH vom Entwickler-Pult - Zahlen-Spam voraus!) center|500px|thumb|Altes System: Angreifer in hohen und niedrigen Ligen werden gleich behandelt Im Bild oben sehen wir, wie sich die Trophäenangebote bei unterschiedlichen Pokalmengen von Angreifer und Verteidiger verhalten, und dass sie gleich sind, egal wie viele Pokale die beiden Spieler insgesammt haben. Das Pokalsystem hat immer einige Pokalunterschiede als gleich behandelt, was zu einer wachsenden Missinterpretation der Spielerstärke in hohen Ligen geführt hat. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Angreifer bei 5.000 Pokalen und einem Verteidiger bei 4.300 Pokalen ist sicherlich viel geringer als der Unterschied zwischen einem Angreifer auf 1.000 Pokalen und einem Verteidiger auf 300 Pokalen, jedoch bekommen beide Angreifer nur +1 Pokal für ihren Sieg. Anders herum, ist der Verteidiger mit 5.000 Pokalen eine Riesenmenge von +56 Pokalen für einen Angreifer 500 Pokale unter ihm wert! center|700px|thumb|Neues System: Angreifer auf hohem Pokallevel kämpfen für mehr Trophäen und verlieren weniger Hier sehen wir, wie sich das System verändert. Nun wird der Trophäenunterschied kleiner, wenn die beiden Spieler mehr Pokale zusammen haben. Der 5.000 Pokale Angreifer sieht nun +6 Pokale von dem Verteidiger auf 4.300 Pokalen (statt +1) und der Angreifer 500 Pokale unter ihm wird nur noch +48 Pokale holen können (statt +56). Das heißt, dass Angreifer mehr Pokale mit weniger Angriffen anhäufen können und weniger Pokale verlieren wenn sie verteidigen. Ein wichtiges Detail ist hier, dass sich die Reichweite, in der es verfügbare Ziele gibt, nicht ändert. Es gibt weder wenige noch mehr Gegner für Top-Spieler, sie sind einfach nur mehr Pokale wert, und weniger, wenn gegen sie verteidigt wird. Für Top Spieler sind +1 Pokalangebote Vergangenheit. 500px|center|link=|thumb|Kämpfe für mehr Trophäen in höheren Ligen! Ja, für Spieler in Titan I und der Leganden-Liga, sind die minimal verfügbaren Pokale +6, was nicht nur die Pokalplagerei erleichtert, sondern es auch wichtig macht, auf 2 oder sogar 3 Pokale in jedem Kampf zu gehen Willkommen Chef, zu einem besseren Clash Wie man an diesen 3 Beiträgen sieht, gibt es nichts, dass das Clash of Clans-Entwickler-Team lieber macht, als über Clash zu reden und wir sind furchtbar aufgeregt, nach diesen langen Nachrichten dies endlich alles in das Spiel zu packen. Wir glauben sicher, dass diese Ansammlung von Änderungen die Clash-Erfahrungen für alle Spieler verbessern und erhöhen werden, von den normalen bis hin zu den Hardcore-Spielern, von Pokaljägern bis zu Beutejägern. Wir machen hier erstmal Schluss, aber wir bitten die Clash of Clans-Community über die Änderungen zu diskutieren, Fragen zu stellen und sich gegenseitig beim Verständnis dieses neuen Systems zu helfen, denn das bessere Clash wird kommen! -Das Clash of Clans-Entwickler-Team Auf dem neusten Stand bleiben Morgen geht es dann vermutlich weiter. Wir werden auf Facebook, Twitter (@CoC_Wiki) und Instagram (@cocwikia) posten, wenn es neue Infos gibt. Also verfolgt uns da, wenn ihr auf dem neusten Stand bleiben wollt. Ansonsten Clash on! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Update-Neuigkeiten